


Everlook Day

by orphan_account



Series: Hunter Romance [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Everlook, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Marriage Proposal, Post-World of Warcraft: Legion, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sequel, Winterspring Valley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Moriene reunites with Vladek in the town Everlook.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Series: Hunter Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032447
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Everlook Day

The night elf huntress sighed tiredly as she gazed up the carpeted flight of stairs before her. After months of sleeping on the ground and nearly freezing to death, all that lay between her and a proper bed were these stairs. Deep weariness settled into her bones. Even such a mundane task seemed monumental. Mentally shaking herself, she gripped the sturdy handrail and began the seemingly endless climb to her room.

The huntress, named Moriene, wasn't much worse for the wear, but the hard months were evident in her appearance. Her light-purple skin was chapped from the icy winds of Icecrown and she felt a layer of grime all over her body she had not yet been able to purge. That, she decided, would have to come before a much-needed sleep, assuming she didn't fall asleep in the process of scrubbing. Her angular face, with its high cheekbones and pointed chin, was set in a weary expression. The dark purple leaf-shaped marks around her eyes did little to conceal the weary bags she had developed after many a restless night. Long, white hair, normally pristine and severely braided, was now caked with dirt and falling away from its braid. Her mail armor was dirty and in dire need of repairs. Just from glancing down her front, she could see several broken links, and in some places bits of leather were torn. The huntress grimaced at the thought of the hefty repair bill that would await her.

Coming to a small landing, the elf paused and leaned against a wall to rest a moment. The maids had taken her companion, a white striped saber named Anta'nar, and most of her belongings to her room while she took her gryphon Justice to the stables. The only items she had not allowed them to take were her weapons: a bow, quiver, and hunting knife. Even in the neutral town of Everlook she would not risk going weaponless, especially since she'd had to take a room in the large, faction-neutral inn in the center of the town. All of the rooms in the Alliance inn were full and she suspected the same would be true of the Horde inn. That left returning fighters three options: the neutral inn, which was much larger than any Alliance or Horde inn, but more prone to small scuffles between members of the opposing factions within its halls; or going to one of the larger keeps in other parts of Kalimdor and hoping they had room. Moriene had been lucky and early enough to get one of the better rooms here in the neutral inn.

When she felt she had rested enough, she pushed herself away from the wall and went back to climbing the stairs. Out of habit, her free hand went to rest at the necklace she wore as her only ornamentation, besides the marks around her eyes. It was a simple piece set on a leather thong; a red, braided piece with a few carved beads, woven carefully into a circle. It was her one reminder of a passionate night she had shared with a Worgen some months back. Many assumed the braid of his hair was just thin string braided with beads she had carved herself into the shapes of animal heads. She let people assume. It was better than telling the truth. They hadn't discussed war tactics or anything of that sort. If anything, she felt like the main character in one of the dramatic stories told by overenthusiastic bards about star-crossed lovers and their inevitable doom.

Moriene sighed deeply. She'd thought about Vladek often since their meeting. During the countless nights she spent in a thin tent in Icecrown, too close to the Citadel for her own liking and surrounded by hundreds of scared and disgruntled troops, she liked to remember that night and put her worries out of her mind. She would wonder if he lay in the Horde camp hundreds of yards away and if he thought of her as often as she did him. A small part of her wondered if he had even survived the battle against the Burning Legion and the eventual fall of Sargeras, but she tried to ignore that part. Even if she never saw him again, for any number of reasons, she could still look back on her memories and smile. She just hoped she would see him again.

At last, she made it to the right floor. Praying to Elune that her bath would be waiting for her, she fumbled with her room key and made her way inside.

If she had to describe her room in a word, she would have said "comfortable". The floor was wood but littered with thick rugs in a plethora of colors and materials. She had her own hearth with a roaring fire, a small table with two simple wooden chairs, a wardrobe, and a single window that looked out over the shops of Everlook. A large easy chair was set before the fire, probably for reading or simply relaxing. A small door led off into a separate room for bathing and other necessaries, much to her relief. Some inns had everything all in one room, which she didn't much care for. Steam rose from the spacious tub, making her groan with longing. At last, her attention turned towards the bed. It was large, perhaps long enough to fit all of her on it, and looked very comfortable. It had plenty of pillows and quilted blankets to help keep her warm in the chilly Winterspring nights, a blessing after so many nights in the cold.

Anta'nar lay stretched out by the fire. Moriene saw what looked like the remains of cooked fish nearby and grinned. She would have to remember to tip the maids extra for that. Having eaten his fill, the saber seemed content to sleep for now.

Not trusting herself to sit on the bed even for a moment in case she fell asleep, the huntress instead went to the wardrobe and selected a clean nightgown. The maids had taken all the clothes in her packs to wash and she had been instructed to use whatever extras remained in the wardrobe. This would have to do until her clothes were returned. The silly garment was white and lacy and was probably made for a human. The sleeves barely reached her elbows and the skirt ended well above her knees. Still, it wasn't like anyone would see her in it.

Tossing the nightgown over a wooden rack in the bathing room, she returned to her bedroom to remove her armor. It was a slow process, full of groaning and rubbing limbs that hadn't been free of the armor for entirely too long. She discovered bruises she didn't know she had, including a large one over her hip that was turning green. Worst of all was the smell on the clothes she'd worn under her armor. The woolen shirt and leather pants were stained with sweat and Elune knew what else. Grimacing, Moriene decided they probably would have to be burned.

Just as she was about to remove the horrendous garments, a loud knock came at her door. Biting back her exasperation, she called, "Who is it?"

"Ya be gettin' three guesses," came the low reply.

The huntress froze in her tracks as her heart suddenly started pounding in her chest. Slowly, as if in a trance, she went to the door and opened it wide, her smelly clothes forgotten. Before her, tall, lean, and mercifully alive stood Vladek, the Worgen she had met what seemed like a lifetime ago. Without thinking, she dragged him into her room and locked the door behind him before they were seen together. Then, not caring that they both stank like two warriors after months without proper baths, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She heard several thuds that were his bags hitting the floor before his arms circled around her and held her close. Judging by the intensity of his returning kiss, he hadn't forgotten her any more than she had him. Their weariness was temporarily forgotten; all that mattered was that they were alive, and they were together.

At last, she pulled away and laughed for the first time in a very long while. "We need baths," she remarked with a smirk. Vladek was taller than she by perhaps two feet. His fur was just as dirty and chapped as her skin and his once majestic mane was now dirty. His long, straight muzzle and even sharper fangs protruded out while his red eyes burned deep in his skull like two smoldering coals. Just then, they were the two most beautiful eyes in the world to Moriene. Like her, his armor was filthy and in disrepair. And he stank.

The Worgen grinned, then hesitated. "They are havin' no more rooms," he began.

"Stay with me," the huntress replied immediately. "With enough of a bribe, the staff will remain silent. Perhaps they will show us the servants' exits so the other guests will be none the wiser. Besides," she bent down to greet his pet, a dreadsaber from Sholazar Basin by the name of Pounce. "With all of the victory celebrations, people probably would not notice anyway."

Vladek relaxed. Had he thought she would refuse? "Ya are saying something about a bath?" he asked hopefully.

They managed to fit both of them into the tub with Moriene sitting between the Vladek's long legs. It was a tight fit, but neither of them minded the closeness after so long apart. They took the opportunity to reacquaint themselves with each other's body. After seeing each other's bruises and bone-deep weariness, they silently and mutually agreed to hold off any lovemaking until they were somewhat recovered. They scrubbed each other while they discussed the events of the war and how they had come to the town. Vladek explained to her that he'd seen Justice in the stables in instantly recognized the feisty gryphon as hers. It had been a matter of bribing the right person to find out which room was hers.

"Truly, a master tracker," she teased with a smile. Grinning lopsidedly, he splashed her, making her laugh and splash him in return. Only when most of the bath water lay pooled on the ground did they stop to mop up their mess and dry off.

At last, feeling like a new person, clean and in the silly nightgown, Moriene brushed out her hair while she told him of her duties. "We were in the Alliance camp near the base of the Citadel," she explained as she worked at a tangle in her long, white, and mercifully clean locks. "We were among the first to go in. We secured the first room and held it against the Legion. When relief came, my group was sent to assist with the battle against Argus The Unmaker." She paused and glanced over at him. 

Next to her, Vladek was fixing his mane. "That is the way of war," he said grimly. "My group was one fighting Argus. Many from my group are dead."

Done brushing her hair, Moriene placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I am sorry, Vladek. I truly am."

The Worgen grunted and pulled her close in a one-armed hug. "Titan woulda killed me, but the help came at the right time."

"And for that, I am glad." The huntress buried her nose in his chest, enjoying the smell of his skin and fur. There had been no clothes that would fit him, so he simply wore nothing. Not that she minded. "I missed you," she murmured before she could stop herself.

"And I was missing ya," he murmured into her hair. He still wore the ring of her braided hair around one of his large fingers, which made her smile. "I thank all the Gods you are safe." Then, he held her out at arm's length and smirked. "That doesn't leave much to the imagination."

Looking down, Moriene saw what he meant. Once the nightgown was on, it was practically sheer. Shrugging, she pulled it over her head and tossed it aside. "Then we shall both sleep nude." Giving her hips a little extra sway, she went to the bed and crawled in. Just as she'd hoped, it was just long enough to fit all of her on it. As she settled under the blankets, he joined her and curled up so his feet were not hanging off the side of the bed.

"You torture me, luv," he grumbled in her ear, holding her close.

"Only because I like you," she teased, kissing his long nose.

Some time later, Moriene awoke and found that the sun had gone down, leaving the fireplace as the only source of light in the room. Vladek still slept peacefully beside her, one large arm circled around her as she rested against him. Careful not to wake him up, she climbed out of bed and wrapped herself in a large bathrobe she found in the wardrobe. Satisfied that it covered her much better than the flimsy nightgown had, she carefully opened the door and saw a maid nearby. "Miss," she called. "If I may have a word?"

Once the appropriate bribes had been paid, Moriene was supplied with more fish for their pets, a hand-drawn map of all the servants' exits, spare clothes large enough for Worgen, and the sworn oath from the maids that they would not breathe a word of her roommate. She had also managed to hire a runner to take their armor for repairs, but she knew it would be a while before it would be returned. Any blacksmith, tailor, and leather worker in the town would be swamped with repairs until the fighters all moved on from the town.

But, most importantly, she paid for a hot meal to be delivered straight to their room. Her order had been simple enough, except for one thing. When she'd asked, the maid looked at her strangely and said she would see what could be done. The huntress had to accept that. After all, what were the chances it could be found so far south?

When the tray of food arrived and was set on the little table, Moriene went to wake up Vladek. She touched his arm gently, then bit back a yelp as he grabbed her and pinned her on the bed, his eyes burning with...rage? She stared up at him with wide eyes until he realized where he was, and who she was. Slowly, the rage faded from his eyes and he frowned. "Sorry," he grumbled, helping her to stand once more. "I be forgettin' we be done fightin'."

"Try to remember next time," the huntress replied softly, the tremble in her voice betraying her well-hidden shock. "I would hate to have to break you."

The Worgen kissed her hand, his expression grave. "Are you gonna forgiving this old Worgen?"

The corners of her mouth twitched. "I shall be much more forgiving once I have eaten. Come along, it is getting cold."

Once he'd put on the clothes she'd procured, Moriene had to stifle a laugh. The clothes were probably meant for tauren, judging by how they hung off of him like loose skin. But the smell of food drew her attention away from his dress. On their table was a small pot of onion stew, a loaf of bread, some sort of roasted fowl, a bowl of fruit, and a pony keg with two empty mugs. They descended on the food like a pair of ravenous wolves, pausing only to fill their mugs. Vladek took a gulp and nearly spat out the liquor. "Darkroot Vodka!" he cried as Moriene laughed and laughed.

After they finished eating, they nibbled on fruit and drank the Darkroot Vodka while watching their pets wrestle. "How long do you think you shall be in the town?" the huntress asked.

Vladek scratched his great nose. "Dunno," he replied honestly. "Gotta wait fo' my armor. And then, who can say?"

Moriene understood. It was only a matter of time until there was another great call to arms against some large enemy. Already, there were whispers of some great cataclysmic event looming over Azeroth. Just thinking about it made the elf feel even more tired. It seemed there was some great war or tragedy every few years, if not more often. She shook herself mentally and took another drink of Vodka. "If there is anything I have learned in my four hundred-odd years in this life," she began, reaching to place her hand on his. "it is that we should enjoy what time we have together instead of worrying about what is to come. Times of peace are so fleeting…"

Technically, she knew they were not at peace. They were never at peace so long as the Alliance and the Horde held onto their rivalry. Some factions, such as the Cenarion Circle, maintained neutrality and served as bastions of peace in an uncertain world. More than once, the thought had occurred to her that they could seek refuge with the druids there so the two of them could be together. The thought was almost instantly dismissed. What would she do after he was gone? she asked herself. His life was so brief compared to hers. And besides, they were hardly close enough to declare undying love for each other. Certainly, they had some sort of bond that they had forged that night in Winterspring wilds, but love? Swearing to take no other lover for all of her long, long life? That seemed a bit far. Besides, the Kaldorei were not known for eternal monogamy, save for a few special cases. And certainly not with Worgen.

Vladek squeezed her hand, bringing out of her reverie. "Ya be right," he said, getting up. "An' for now, I be t'inkin' we be needin' more sleep."

Nodding her agreement, she let him help her up and was asleep almost as soon as her head met the pillow.

The Worgen watched her sleep for a moment with a frown before sighing and closing his eyes.

It was well after dawn when Moriene finally awoke. Vladek and both of their pets were gone, along with their dirty dishes from the night before. She also noticed that her clothes, freshly laundered and neatly folded, had returned and sat on the side of the bed Vladek had vacated. Stretching, the elf moved to the window and opened the shutters to observe the town and landscape.

From here, she could see several of the tall towers that gave Everlook its unique skyline, their pointed tops gleaming in the morning sun. She saw the large bank, busy as always, but with several more armed guards than normal. Frowning, she turned her gaze to the commercial district of Everlook and saw Goblin Bruiser guards outside of each shop, their sharp eyes watching each passerby. Then, she noticed the reason for all of the extra guards. Lining the roads everywhere she could see were soldiers from the war who hadn't been lucky enough to get rooms. They sat or lay in the cobbled streets like homeless vagabonds with nowhere else to go.

Frowning deeper, Moriene moved away from the window and sat in the comfortable chair before the fire. Before she could brood, the big Worgen returned with breakfast, their cats in tow.

While they ate, Vladek described all of the commotion in the town. There was a massive line of people waiting for taxi mounts to return so they could be taken elsewhere. Even the portal mages were used up, having been working tirelessly to send people to the capital cities of the Alliance and the Horde. Anyone without a flying mount of their own was stuck in the town, for now. On top of that, food was in short supply. It had gotten to the point where inns refused to sell to anyone but people staying in their rooms, lest they not be able to feed even them. Moriene frowned as she ate her oatmeal with nuts and raisins. It didn't seem right to refuse food to someone.

"So, we be stuck in here fo' today," Vladek concluded, finishing his food and sitting back. "'less ya wanna risk gettin' mugged fo' ya scraps."

"No, I would not fancy that," the huntress replied slowly. "Still, I wish I could help somehow."

"The only thing you could do, pretty elf, would be to cook yourself and offer yourself to them. And I don't think ya be liking that idea," he joked with a grin.

Looking horrified, the huntress pushed his shoulder lightly. "Do not joke about such things!"

Moriene sighed. "Nor would I want to. That would be an awful lot of work." Resigning herself to a day of boredom, the huntress put her folded clothes into the wardrobe and flung herself onto the bed. The Worgen joined her shortly after and they gazed up at the ceiling together. "What are the other patrons doing?" she asked after a comfortable silence.

"Gambling. Complaining. Drinking. Hiring company. Fighting. The usual."

"How dull." She stifled a yawn and noticed he was watching her. "What?"

"You are more beautiful then I remember," he murmured, caressing her cheek with one of his large hands.

Moriene found it was suddenly hard to breathe. "I dreamed of this almost every night," she murmured, drawing closer so that they were mere inches apart.

Vladek brought himself even closer, his lips nearly touching hers. "This was better than any dream," he whispered, bringing his lips to hers. They kissed for several long moments, simply enjoying each other's presence. Soon, the kiss deepened, becoming more demanding. Moriene's heart pounded in her chest as she felt him untie her robe and gently ease it open. Once she was exposed, he leaned back to admire her in all her naked glory. She tried to reach out to undress him, but he had other plans. Deftly, he used the belt from the robe to tie her hands to the headboard. It was loose enough where she could escape if she really wanted, but tight enough to be exciting.

Careful not to stab her with his canines, he kissed his way down her body while she watched with rapt attention. Just as he reached her soft breasts, he hesitated, letting his breath tickle the sensitive flesh. Moriene bit her lip and shivered with delight. Then, tenderly, he kissed each breast and continued his path downward. The huntress bit back a moan when she realized what he was doing and spread her thighs eagerly. Chuckling softly, he kissed her inner thighs and edged closer to her femininity torturously slow. Finally, with his canines resting on her pubis, he kissed and licked at her core in ways that made her squirm. His tongue would press into her slightly, only to pull away so he could kiss and flick his tongue against the sensitive bud near the top of her sex. Again and again, back and forth, he kept a steady pace that drove her absolutely wild.

Trying in vain to remain quiet, the huntress dug her fingers into the blankets underneath her and bit down on a pillow to muffle her increasingly desperate moans and gasps. She felt herself speeding towards her climax, her whole body stiffening and arching towards him. Gripping her hips to keep her in place, he focused all of his attention on her sensitive bud, his eyes watching her hungrily. Unable to stop herself, the huntress climaxed long and hard, her face buried in the pillow to muffle her cries of ecstasy. He prolonged her pleasure as long as he could and stopped when she finally fell limp.

When she could think somewhat clearly, Moriene removed the pillow from her face to find him lying next to her, smirking. Laughing softly, she tossed the pillow at him. "Stop that."

Chuckling in return, the Worgen tossed the pillow aside and went to pull her close. Realizing she was untied, she instead slipped out of his grip and straddled his hips, placing herself firmly atop him. He watched her warily, stopping her only when she went to guide him into her.

"We don' be needin' ta do dat yet," he said softly, though she could feel his need throbbing in her grasp.

"Why not?" she asked, confused.

"If ya be tired, or-" the rest of his sentence was cut off by a low groan as she pressed him into herself.

"There shall be plenty of time to sleep while we are apart," she gasped, easing him in slowly to give herself time to adjust to his size. "I want to take full advantage of our time together." At last, they were complete. The huntress started a slow, easy pace that he matched with his hips, his large hands helping to steady her atop him. They gazed into each other's eyes, silently sharing everything they had been too scared or too reluctant to say aloud. In that moment, they understood each other perfectly. Just as in the cave in Winterspring, they were joined as two souls burning bright in the throes of passion, regardless of their opposing factions or race differences. How could any of that matter when they could so something so beautiful together?

Their pace quickened, the room filling with their gasping and panting. His hands moved from her hips to explore the rest of her body. He felt the curve of her waist, the soft flesh of her breasts, the strong muscles in her thighs. One hand dipped to tease her sensitive bud once more, making her moan louder than she intended. He grinned up at her as she bit her lip. She wouldn't last much longer, and he knew it. A growl deep in his throat was all it took to send her over the edge, quaking and writhing on top of him, her eyes rolling back into her head. Despite her best attempts, she cried out, only to be silenced when he pulled her down and kissed her hungrily.

"Oh, Vladek," she murmured when her quaking subsided. With another growl, he flipped them over to put himself on top and started a slow pace, one that would allow her to recover. Her nails dug into his back, earning her a hard thrust and a growl by her ear. Following his lead, she brought her lips close to his ear and let him hear every little gasp and moan that escaped her. Feeling adventurous, she tentatively nibbled on his earlobe. He shivered and gripped her tightly, his pace faltering momentarily before continuing slightly rougher than before. The huntress moaned deeply into his ear as she nibbled her way up the side, towards the pointed tip.

"If ya keep doin' dat," he growled, "I won't be lastin' long."

"Perhaps I do not want you to last much longer," she purred in reply.

The Worgen groaned deeply. Gripping the headboard with one hand and her with the other, he took up a hard, fast pace that drove him towards his own completion. Moriene clutched at his back eagerly and buried her face in his shoulder to silence the cries that threatened to burst from her traitorous throat. He lasted several more moments before peaking within her, his face buried in the pillows to muffle his voice as she had done. Even with the pillows, his voice echoed throughout the room as he lost himself in ecstasy.

While he recovered, the huntress gently rubbed his back, feeling where her nails had broken the skin. She didn't mind that she hadn't climaxed with him that time and reveled in the fact that she made him come undone so thoroughly. Besides, she was sure they would have many other tumbles before they had to leave.

When Vladek finally sat up, Moriene took one look at him and burst out laughing. His canines had gone all the way through a pillow, which he was trying to move with little success. Taking pity on him, the huntress tugged at the pillow until it came free, showering them with feathers. Vladek grinned and picked a feather out of her hair. "I be gettin' carried away."

The huntress merely smiled and kissed the silly Vladek while feathers cascaded around them like snow.

Some time later, Moriene lay with her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was a steady, soothing noise; one that assured her he was real, alive, and there with her. Since he'd appeared in her doorway, she had feared it had all been a dream. His heartbeat was real enough, which was proof enough for her.

He cleared his throat and said in an uncharacteristically serious manner, "Be ya scared o' havin' babies?"

Vladek sounded genuinely concerned, which made her smile. "It is quite difficult for a Kaldorei to get pregnant," she explained, tracing small circles on his chest with her fingertips. "And I have not heard of a Kaldorei getting pregnant by the Worgen. I suppose it may be possible, but unlikely."

She felt Vladek relax some. "I was wondering. The way you pounce on poor Vladek all day reminds me of she-worgens in heat."

That took her aback. Heat? She remembered the warm feeling in her belly whenever she saw him and supposed it was possible. "If it happens, it happens."

"D'ya elfies worry 'bout anyt'in'?" he asked with a laugh.

"Nothing we do not have to," she retorted with a smile. "But, supposing we had a child...what do you suppose it would look like?"

The Vladek considered a moment. "It'll have your hair," he replied finally, running thick fingers through her pale locks.

"And your eyes," she replied softly, stroking his cheek. "Do you suppose it would have canines or fangs?"

"Canines," Vladek said immediately. "They are a strong part of worgen identity, luv."

"But it would only be half Worgen," she countered.

"Half be enough. The wolvish canines would be in the line for generations before fading out."

Moriene had to accept that. "I suppose they would grow to be taller than me, and their skin would be very light purple, perhaps."

"If baby is gonna be a girl, I am hoping she gets her mother's beauty," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

The huntress glanced up at him sharply. "You say that as if I am already pregnant."

"Who can say?" he replied mildly. "As ya say, if it happens, it happens."

"And if it does happen," she began, propping herself up on her elbows to look at him. "what would you do?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Supose I could be taking you back to my Pack and claiming ya as a wife."

The elf's eyes widened. "But Gilneans see their wives like unequal, do they not? I have heard women have no rights and are kept only to work and breed."

"That would be the old ways. They be changin', but slowly."

"I do not think I like the idea of living amongst Worgens," she remarked quietly. "And I simply could not abandon my people."

"Nor could I," the Worgen answered equally as quiet.

That was it then, she thought. They both knew they could go no further. One of his large clawed fingers tipped her chin up so she looked at him.

"Your eyes go dark," he said with a frown. "What you are thinking?"

With a sigh, she explained her thoughts to him and waited tensely for his response.

"We don' have ta get married or live together," he said after a long pause. "Can it just be enough that we are pledging ourselves to one another?"

The huntress swallowed a lump in her throat. "I cannot," she whispered. "If I do, then I will be doomed to centuries of solitude after you have gone. I could not bear…" She choked and could not continue.

"I can't be helpin' my mortality," he said softly.

"I know that, and I do not blame you." She pulled away from him and quickly got dressed. "I just...my heart could not stand the pain. Already I have grown too close to you, and…" She stopped, horrified. She had as well as confessed her feelings, her suspected love, for him. Before he could respond, she grabbed her heavy cloak and fled, leaving her companion and the only man she had ever loved behind.

The saber glared at Vladek reproachfully, as if to say "What did you do now?"

Suddenly, the Worgen grinned. "This could be the first time I am seein' you scared, Moriene. Don't ya worry. I won't be makin' ya do aught ya don't wanna do."

The elf released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "I am sorry, Vladek. I...I just...it is so against my culture, and my nature. I just...I could not bear it, after...well…"

He stroked her cheek gently. "An' if we aren't married, will you forget old Vladek after he dies?"

"No," she whispered. "Never."

"Then you see how silly this is." He lay back on the bed, good arm behind his head. Moriene remained where she was, watching him. Her mind raced frantically.

"I...I am not sure why it worries me so much," she began slowly. "I suppose...I feel like an animal trapped in a cage. It is against my nature."

"I am not caging ya," he said softly. "Never."

"No, I know you would not." She curled up next to him, careful not to upset her wound or his arm. "But...it is still difficult for me."

"We take our time. I just meet you, after all."

She had to laugh at that, and subsequently went pale in pain as the wound in her chest protested. Frowning with concern, he held her tenderly until she recovered. At last, she tiredly looked up at him. "I cannot promise you a marriage. I can only promise you my love. Will that be enough for now?"

"More than enough," the Worgen said gruffly, squeezing her in a gentle hug. "And i'll give ya mine in return."

The elf smiled at him. "Now, how about a nap? And then we shall make the most of our time together before we are called away to some other great battle upon which the fate of our world rests."

"If the world is gonna end tomorrow, I'll die happy. I got Darkroot Vodka." Trying not to laugh, Moriene smacked him with a pillow and settled down next to her unlikely love to rest. The world could wait, she decided. Just then, she had what mattered the most.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he murmured in return.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
